<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Follow Me Back Into the Sun by Slynx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25700977">Follow Me Back Into the Sun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slynx/pseuds/Slynx'>Slynx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fall of Talon, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Post-Fall of Overwatch, TW: Cancer Mention</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:26:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25700977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slynx/pseuds/Slynx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One bright day in Rialto shifts the power-balance between Talon and Overwatch forever.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I Promise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A reward fic for you, the incredible readers! Your comments and kudos keep me going every day and you all make me so thankful that I took the leap and began posting here.</p><p>Via polls on Twitter, we built this story together! Here are the results from those polls:<br/>Day 1: Posting location: story to be posted on Ao3, not as a twitter thread<br/>Day 2: Time period to be set in: Post fall/second omnic crisis<br/>Day 3: To smut or not to smut?: NSFW<br/>Day 4: R76 relationship status: they've been together this entire time &lt;3<br/>Day 5: Locations (at three-way tie): Talon HQ, During a Mission, and Gibraltar HQ<br/>Day 6: Who knows about Gabe and Jack being together: Select allies know on both sides<br/>Day 7: Plot: Talon has fallen and now everyone gets to deal with the aftermath</p><p>I hope you all enjoy! I'll be posting chapters as I finish them, so be on the look-out for three chapters total. Thank you all again for your love and support!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Red-helmeted heads streamed out towards Monteverdi Plaza in a river, a scoff of disbelief following them as the golden gauntlet slid easily into place.</p><p>"Foolish." Doomfist's tongue clicked dismissively, prosthetic curling forward in a stretch that could be construed as boredom. Figures strode into view on the screens before them, colorful clothing and an altered peace sign littering each sleeve, dust kicking up in the slight breeze as they moved steadily closer to headquarters. Cybernetics glinted as Akande's head tilted to the side thoughtfully, eyes narrowing on the sight of a certain ape ambling into view near-casually. Ah. It was to be a <em>rematch</em> then.</p><p>"Overwatch leadership was never particularly smart." Sombra smirked, new views circulating up onto the screens. Smoke wisped into the left periphery of her vision, the hacker waving at it with a roll of her eyes. "No offense, Gabe."</p><p>"Stick to the mission." Crimson burned through the holes of Reaper's mask, zeroing in on the red visor over the monkey's shoulder. It was time to end this.</p><p>…He was focused on Morrison. Good. Perhaps this time, Reaper would finish what he'd started. "Keep the city security cameras busy." Doomfist double-checked his ammo supply (it would not do to run out during what would surely be an important Talon victory). "Let us show them what it means to come into our house uninvited."</p><p>-- </p><p>"I don't like this." The sun was too cheerful, the streets much too empty. Winston kept up the steady pace in front, albeit rather reluctantly. The Venetian streets were nearly hot enough to burn his knuckles, another unneeded motivation to keep moving, and yet it only added to the reasons he considered all of this a terrible idea. "We're clearly walking right into a trap-"</p><p>"Come on, Winston! Chin up! Everything is gonna be peachy-keen." Tracer chirped, though the way she scanned the rooftops with every step was telling. Mid-step she leaned to her right on a perfectly tilted tennis shoe, stage-whispering at a half-shout. "Right, Mr. '76'?" Still felt ridiculous to call him that but heck, if that was what he wanted, it was fine.</p><p>A huff sounded, followed by a telling silence. Metal boots rang eerily against the cobblestone, visor alerting him to yet another video camera just outside the Omnica Museum. A small, near-imperceptible nod was sent towards the device before he pushed forward, Soldier 76 too on-edge to feel compelled to do or say anything further. Everything hinged on this battle, a moment they'd worked towards for decades. If they screwed the pooch on this, Overwatch would fall in its entirety. But if they succeeded…</p><p>Eerie quiet followed them as the group moved as one along the street, sun beating down on armor and skin. Once they reached the waterfront, however, Talon made its move.</p><p>"Incoming!" Reinhardt roared from behind. Twin shields slammed down, Brigitte at his side as the field combined with a powerful snap-hiss. Red helmet after red helmet appeared right behind them, as if emerging from tunnels beneath them, guns raised but stock-still. </p><p>As expected, they were being funneled to the side. Predictable. A familiar voice echoed in his head, 76's covered mouth quirking momentarily up into a smile. So far, so good. Better yet, the guest of honor was right on time. Overwatch halted, each chin raised defiantly as the figure strode into view before them.</p><p>"Doomfist." Winston greeted through gritted teeth.</p><p>"Winston, was it?" Gauntlet-clad fingers clenched and unclenched at one side. They were allowing themselves to be surrounded willingly. Something about this smelled sour. "To what do we owe this visit-?" Sombra's calculations were correct. Every member of Overwatch was standing before them, nearly two dozen individuals. Nearly a small army- for what? Something was missing. Akande was not pleased in the slightest. "I hope you were not expecting a warm welcome."</p><p>Winston adjusted his glasses one-handedly, managing to hide the shakiness through the motion. "A warm welcome wasn't expected. Talon has gone too far this time, Ogundimu. We are here to accept your official surrender." Here went nothing.</p><p>Silence. Then, a soft burble seemed to rise from Doomfist's chest. It rose, morphing into full-set laughter, hands on both hips as the leader of Talon basked in the merriment, chest near-heaving. Their forces were surrounded, on the brink of destruction, and they had the <em>gall</em> to ask for surrender from the opposing force? Such misplaced confidence-! "You presume much." The joviality settled as suddenly as it began, the gauntlet giving a dangerous hum as it powered up. "Do not assume that we shall be so gracious to extend the same courtesy to you." First, the monkey. Then-</p><p>-what was that? A soft rumble was growing closer, the sun blinding as Doomfist squinted back through the cerulean shielding in the back. Was that some sort of motor or-</p><p>Out of nowhere, a lone tire with spikes roared up over side of the building. That was their cue. Reinhardt and Brigitte shifted together, angling to protect their allies. </p><p>The ensuing blast rocked the wharf, blasting a hole in the Talon redheads wide enough for a motorbike with sidecar to roar in, two Junkers jumping out with guns blasting. "Eat metal, shitheads!" Junkrat cackled madly, throwing down a set of mines that sent the remaining soldiers on his side of the fray flying backwards. To the opposite side, Hanzo Shimada vaulted over the nearby wall and dropped to a crouch behind the stunned soldier, a blazing arrow giving way to crackling energy.</p><p>
  <em>"Ryū ga waga teki wo kurau!"</em>
</p><p>"They took down half the troops in one move! Maybe they're not so dumb, eh?" Sombra's voice crackled over the comm, the Numbanian rearing back in surprised outrage visible on the viewing screens as two gigantic dragons twirled gracefully through the air with cavernous jaws agape, plowing through the Talon forces with the force of a wrecking ball. The chair in front of said screens spun lazily, empty beyond a few kernels of popcorn.</p><p>"Send in the rest! NOW!" Springing into the air, Doomfist roared a battle cry as he slammed back down with his gauntlet, the shockwave planned to knock the crowd to their asses. And yet, they all remained upright?! A shimmering, domed shield betrayed the cause of their defense, Akande glaring as he slowly rose back to a standing position. "Reaper."</p><p>Smoke coalesced off to his side. "Present."</p><p>"Let us be rid of our enemy once and for all."</p><p>Shotguns raised. "Gladly." NOW.</p><p><em>WHACK!</em> Doomfist was sent reeling, staggering back down to one knee. What?! What had just hit him-</p><p>Purple flickered into view, long-nailed fingers waving almost-cordially. Sombra smiled broadly as she hacked into the gauntlet with ease, the backdoors located weeks previously and violated in tandem. "Don't mind me." The prosthetic powered down instantly, followed shortly after by the projectile system on Akande's flesh hand. "¿Me extrañaste?"</p><p>BETRAYAL! Doomfist swung at her, barely missing the hacker's head as she teleported away. But she wouldn't have had the power to knock him down. That left-</p><p>Metal hit metal, the shotgun blast close enough to burst an eardrum. Blood streamed down the side of Akande's face, soft fizzling alerting him to the damage to his cybernetic implants. He turned, facing down his once-loyal lieutenant, and spat at Reaper's feet. "I should have known."</p><p>"Yeah." The once-commander of Overwatch tossed his guns aside, knowing they'd be useless in hand-to-hand combat, smoke rippling off his shoulders as he squared up. Reaper grinned behind the mask. Damn had it felt good to pistol whip that motherfucker. Payback was finally at hand. <em>Big time.</em> "You really should have."</p><p>The rest of Overwatch burst into action, joining the Junkers to knock back the new flood of Talon troops. Doomfist sprang forward to grapple with Reaper but was sent flying to the side instead, the smell of pulse munitions thick.</p><p>"Forgot to watch his back." Soldier 76 remarked candidly, shifting to stand shoulder to shoulder with Reaper. The visor dipped momentarily, betraying a wandering, concerned glance.</p><p>"Sounds familiar." Shoulders nudged. <em>I'm fine.</em> "Let's finish this."</p><p>Outnumbered, out-planned, outmaneuvered-?! This could not be happening. Doomfist shoved himself up, shoulder rolling. Perhaps he could not charge the gauntlet or knock them back with munitions, but that barely left him disarmed. All he needed was one solid hit. </p><p>
  <em>THWACK.</em>
</p><p>Doomfist's head snapped to the side, then slowly turned back with a snarl. "Is that all?" He caught the monkey's next blow and countered easily, sneering into the hairy face. "Pathetic!"</p><p>…There was something in his neck.</p><p>"Oh, you look tired."</p><p>Akande's field of vision tilted, eyes blinking uselessly as dirt invaded his senses, muscles twitching uselessly as his cheek rubbed into the ground. Not like this- it could not end like this-</p><p>"Go to sleep." A blue cloaked figure waved at him from what seemed far away. <em>Amari!</em> When he got his hands on them, he would- he would-</p><p>Doomfist crumpled unceremoniously to the cobblestone.</p><p>--</p><p>Talon forces were falling like popped dandelion heads, the remaining forces surrendering once downed. The last few still pushed forward, driven by orders and the inexorable belief that they were the heroes of their own story. Reaper's presence on the other side seemed to shatter that belief for many, the red helmets shrinking back in disbelief as one of their former leaders stood back-to-back with Soldier 76 and knocked them back like common criminals. Morale dropped like a rock.</p><p>That is, until they realized one last ally had joined the fray. One soldier gave a shout of relief, drawing Reaper's attention up to the rooftops. <em>Widowmaker.</em> The rifle was loaded and aimed, the trajectory only too obvious. Perhaps Talon would fall, but the assassin seemed dead-set on taking down the leader of the new pack as compensation, a red dot centered on Winston's head as he locked the last series of restraints around Doomfist's limp form.</p><p>"Shit!" Reaper teleported forward. He could see Tracer's bright form dashing for the sniper above but even she couldn't outrun the shot. Eyes narrowed, he ran the last few steps and shoved with every bit of strength he had.</p><p>
  <strong>BANG.</strong>
</p><p>"WINSTON!" Lena's scream echoed through the wharf and surrounding square. NO! Not like Mondatta! The orange form collided with Widowmaker's, forcing the sniper down as Tracer pulled her guns in blind fury and shoved them under the blue throat. It would be so easy. It would be- it would be…wrong. Mondatta wouldn't have wanted this. Winston wouldn't have- he wouldn't have- </p><p>Mercy swooped up to her side, pistol cocked at the assassin. "Stay where you are, Widowmaker."</p><p>"Angela! Winston-" Lena's grip on her guns wavered but ultimately stayed strong.</p><p>"He's all right. Lucio is with him and Reaper now."</p><p>"Reaper?!"</p><p>--</p><p>Time spun lazily as waves lapped at the rocking wharf, eyes finally focusing. What…?</p><p>"I've got you, Winston! Up and at 'em!" Lucio circled up and around the scientist, tunes cheerfully filling the air. "Come on, big guy. You got this!"</p><p>"Ugh…" His side felt like he'd been hit by a semi truck. Winston groaned and sat up, head shaking in an attempt to clear the fog. "What happened?"</p><p>"You had a bit of a last-minute save." Music quieting, Lucio nodded off to the side.</p><p>The golden glow of the biotic field was hazy but comforting all the same. Not quite as comforting as Jack's unmasked face right above his own, but close. Gabriel blinked and gave him a lopsided grin. "Hi."</p><p>"You're an idiot." Jack hissed down at him, pressing down a little harder on the wounded shoulder. "<em>I'm</em> the one who always rushes in? Hypocrite!" Worry dulled the sharpness of the words, blood finally clotting below his gloves to relief and frustration. "If she'd hit even a little closer-"</p><p>"I would have been fine. Jack-" The healing factor was kicking in already, Reaper moving to sit up.</p><p>"Don't you <em>Jack</em> me!" 76 growled, eyes exasperated but affectionate, pushing him back down firmly. "You're staying down until the skin heals over."</p><p>Soft footsteps betrayed the fact they were still in public, both soldier's heads turning to see Winston almost-guiltily pad their way. The scientist stared down at the blood staining the cobblestones, then back up to Reaper's unmasked face. "…Commander Reyes?" The scarring and black rivulets crisscrossing the skin were unfamiliar but the features were unmistakable.</p><p>Ah. Well…damn. Gabriel's eye twitched. Jack must have pulled the mask free sometime after he'd hit the ground, the shock of the bullet hard enough to daze him in the aftermath. He'd thought he'd have more time. Apparently not. Reyes jerked his head towards the monkey. "Hey."</p><p>This changed things. Winston glanced up at the Strike Commander hovering above Reyes's form, swallowing thickly. No wonder 76 had felt such faith in this plan. It hadn't been his from this start, had it? Reyes had always been the strategist, even from behind enemy lines apparently. "Thanks for the save."</p><p>Gabriel shrugged, wincing as Jack pushed his shoulder back down again. "Owed you for the window." A smirk lit up his face, crimson eyes glowing contently.</p><p>"I-" Winston blinked, caught between amusement and disbelief. He never got the chance to mull it over though, as the scientist found himself with arms full of Lena.</p><p>"Winston, I thought she'd shot you- I thought she'd-" a sob was pressed into thick fur, Tracer shaking as she hugged him harder. "I'm so glad you're all right. I don't know what I would have done if she'd-"</p><p>"I'm fine." He pulled her in tightly, head hooking over her shoulder. Mercy led a bound Widowmaker at gunpoint past them, Hanzo's steady arrow centered on the back of her head from behind as they escorted the assassin away. It was over. It was really over. </p><p>"Blood's stopped." Gabriel cocked an eyebrow up at the soldier above him. "Bullet went clean through so it's in the clear. Come on. Off."</p><p>"Can't believe you." Jack grumbled, reluctantly moving away and offering one hand to haul him up that Gabe accepted without hesitation. "You're such a pain in the ass."</p><p>"Promises, promises." A smirk and a nudge to Jack's side. "Need to get my shit from inside before we go."</p><p>Jack snorted, lips twitching. The reality of it all was still sinking in. However, he couldn't deny the pulse of his chest as his heart leapt for joy at <em>'before we go'.</em> Gabriel was coming back with them? "Right."</p><p>--</p><p>Guns glistened on every side of the Talon headquarter hallways, Jack holding his own at the ready in case any other soldiers popped out of the woodwork, visor scanning for targets. Talon was always that way, it seemed. Fucking hydra-esque.</p><p>A hand on his shoulder sent Jack jerking back, Gabriel snorting. "Relax. There's no one else in here."</p><p>"There's no way to know that-"</p><p>"Sombra is tracking their heat signatures and she's confirmed that the building is empty. She's the only one we have any danger of running into." Gabriel glanced to the side and slowed, re-masked face covering a clearly emotional response.</p><p>Jack followed the line of sight and, after a moment, realized what exactly he was looking at. Carefully, checking corners and keeping an eye out for turret ports in the walls, the soldier moved into the room. Once he was sure it was fully clear, the pulse rifle lowered. A gloved hand rose, tracing the metallic Talon emblem in the wall. A long, ornate table sat bolted to the floor surrounded by leather chairs, the head seat an ominous red as if it were a beacon. Jack halted by the side of the crimson throne and glared down. "Doomfist's seat." None of the other chairs appeared to have any designation, but clearly one of them had to be-</p><p>"This was mine." Gabriel halted behind a chair two down on the left. Finally, he pulled the mask back off and hooked it on his belt. Who cared really? No one but Sombra could see them (if she so chose) and she'd known his identity before he'd even thought to tell her. Clawed fingers pierced the leather of the top of his old seat, the material creaking under his grip.</p><p>They'd both sacrificed so much to get to this moment. Jack let out a shuddering breath and finally unhooked his own mask again as well, gun set off to the side. Gabe must have been glad to have his face covered while in this room, he mused quietly. The kind of events orchestrated around this table must have been hard to stay silent on, judging by the haunted look before him. Gently, Jack's gloved hand reached over the clawed grip on the chair and squeezed. "You don't have to sit at this table ever again."</p><p>"Yeah. I know." He knew, and yet…it didn't feel real yet. Gabriel released the chair, hand turning up to capture the gloved counterpart in his. He eased into Jack's space, their foreheads pressing together and noses rubbing, comfort flowing over Gabriel at just being able to share air with him again. <em>I'm not okay but I will be in time.</em> Jack's skin radiated warmth, sweat still cooling between them despite how short the battle had been. They'd always physically healed at an abnormally fast rate ever since their stint at SEP, but the mental burden had always been easier to share than to deal with alone. Goddamnit, they'd both been so <em>alone</em> despite the communications and brief breaks during missions! The stress melted away the longer they lingered together, Gabriel humming contentedly as Jack's other hand shifted to his hip, the two soldiers rocking from side to side in a slow dance known only to them.</p><p>How long had it been since they'd had time to be together with a near-guarantee of privacy? Jack sighed in relief and slid closer, chests pressing and boots slotting into place on the floor as if no time at all had passed and this was an Overwatch board room between meetings…. "I missed you." The scratch of Gabriel's beard met his 4 o'clock shadow, dry lips nearly brushing. "God, I missed you so much."</p><p>"I missed you too." It wasn't enough. "Jack-" Gabriel hesitated only momentarily…then surged forward the last inch into a searing kiss. Lips slotted, an electric shock racing through at the mere touch, and the moment tongues slid into the mix, all bets were off. The kiss shifted from fierce to hungry in a split-second, moans traded between mouths. Gloves slid under jackets and belts, cupping jaws and gripping into hair-</p><p>It wasn't until they both stumbled that Gabriel realized they'd gotten just a bit too close to the chairs. With a huff of frustration, he shoved them aside- and was suddenly hit by déjà vu. He'd daydreamed about this once in a meeting, sneaking Jack in and-</p><p>Oh shit. Was Jack on the same page? The ex-Strike Commander was pulling off his gloves and throwing them towards the wall. "You're sure Sombra got everyone out?" The <em>zip</em> of the jacket filled the space as the leather joined the gloves.</p><p>"Yeah…?" Gabriel swallowed and began pulling off his own gloves, the metal <em>clunk</em>ing off to the side. He took a step forward, then another, hips crowding Jack backwards onto the Talon conference table. One moment became two, twin sets of eyes searching for consent in breathless anticipation. Leaning in, Gabe sank into another kiss that twisted as hands pulled up at lower thighs, Jack's legs curling around his waist without hesitation even as his ass met the metallic tabletop. Arms folded around Reaper's black-clad shoulders, easing them both down in wordless relief as Gabriel sank further and further into the embrace.</p><p>Metal pressed into his back, Gabriel's form pressing him down from the front, and god, Jack just wanted to live in this embrace. Chins knocked as the kiss grew a bit more desperate. Hips pressed and Jack bucked up into it, breath sucked in with a hiss at the suddenly much-needed friction. He pulled back just enough to pant for air, grinning crookedly and not bothering to wipe at the string of saliva still connecting them. "Ever fantasized about fucking me on the Talon Council's table-?" The words fell from his mouth before he could even think to reel them back in and hell, he meant it.</p><p>Oh god. <em>"Fuck <strong>yes.</strong>"</em> Crimson eyes dilated, hips meeting hips in a hard grind that drew twin groans, Gabriel's head ducking over Jack's shoulder to press against the table, the cold metal just enough to help him pull his thoughts together. They needed lube and a pillow and-</p><p>"You're thinking too much." Jack's legs tightened around Gabriel's lower back, lips wrapping around one earlobe and teeth tugging teasingly. It was when Gabriel didn't respond that Jack let go of the ear, nose pressing into Gabe's cheek and forehead to salt-and-pepper curls. "Hey. Talk to me."</p><p>He could hear the <em>'we don't have to do this right now if you're not feeling up to it'</em> in that tone. Gabriel gave a shallow laugh, rising and tilting his head just enough to press a firm kiss to Jack's pulse point before leaning back just enough for their foreheads to meet again. "You know I don't believe in luck." His throat closed, the former black-ops commander swallowing roughly to clear it. "But this- I can't believe we did this. I can't believe we pulled it off. There must have been some kind of luck involved for it all to line up, for you and I to be here and alive-"</p><p>"-Doesn't really help you almost got sniped at the last second." Jack remarked dryly, thumb tracing the torn material on Gabriel's shoulder, a reddened scar marking the skin that had otherwise healed over. "But yeah. Hell, with everything that's happened it's a miracle we're both still breathing."</p><p>"Speak for yourself." Gabriel deadpanned, eyes flickering with amusement. A sharp intake of air sucked through his lips as Jack ground upward, eyebrows waggling.</p><p>"Your lungs seem to be in fine working condition."</p><p>"Fuck you." Gabe snickered, grinding back breathlessly. Leave it to Jack to pull him out of his own head once again.</p><p>"That's the idea." <em>If you're still up for it.</em> Noses nuzzled, lips smiling as they pressed together.</p><p>"I can still read you like a book, Jack Morrison." Gabriel rumbled, pushing himself up only enough to shrug out of his jacket and ball it up, shoving it between Jack's lower back and the edge of the table. "You really are a pain in my ass."</p><p>"Next time." Jack sniggered, heels perching on the back of one of Gabriel's many metallic belts as he curved upwards, unbuckling the leather holster from his shoulders and pulling the compression shirt over his head. </p><p>"I'll hold you to that." Snarky jerk. Gabriel grinned and pulled off his body armor, waiting to unbuckle the belts until Jack had finished, heels scrabbling at his spine still as they fell to the floor. Head ducking, Gabe pressed a kiss into the white hair between Jack's pecs before latching onto a dusky nipple, a soft <em>'aah!'</em> and the fingers pulling at his curls telling him Jack was <em>definitely</em> into this. A capsule that he'd snagged from his belts was pressed to the table as he worked on getting Jack's pants open. "God, the times I've thought of this when I was in some stupid meeting-"</p><p>"Yeah? Nn-" Jack's hips lifted, hands scrabbling at the metal tabletop as the last bits of clothing slid free, metal boots clanking to the ground as Gabriel hit the release clamps. The rumpled lump of the jacket was pushed more firmly under him, cool air warmed significantly as Gabe pressed back against him, skin on skin a rare luxury compared to the quick moments they'd had during missions-</p><p>They would never need to do that again, would they? There was time now. Sombra had helped keep Doomfist in the dark as to how many troops and bases had been lost, O'Deorain and Sigma were trapped in Oasis, and the rest of Talon's shady business dealings were lost in bureaucratic paperwork and multiple lawsuits. The second omnic crisis had been stemmed, Orisa, Zenyatta, and Echo working as ambassadors to help bring an end to the conflict. And now- now they could actually relax and-</p><p>"Ha!" A slick finger slid up inside, Jack jerking. Gabriel pressed their foreheads together again, giving him a knowing look. </p><p>"You spaced out for a second there. Still okay with this-?"</p><p>"…Yeah." Forcibly, Jack forced his body to relax again. Damn, he'd really been clamping down. "Yeah, just…thinking about how we can do this whenever we want now."</p><p>An odd look fluttered past Gabriel's gaze before he too smiled. "Yeah. Winston is going to have to bar us from the meeting rooms."</p><p>"Pff-" Jack didn't get too much time to think on it before Gabriel's mouth was back on his, the finger slowly beginning to move down below. One finger became two, Jack's mind losing track of time as he sucked at Gabriel's tongue, hands kneading at the pecs just above his own as he mapped down the familiar front. It wasn't until the third finger slid in and all three curled into his prostate that Jack jerked back, neck and back arching hard. "GaAH!"</p><p>"Mm. Just like that, Jackie." Gabriel nipped down the curled neck, latching onto the pulse point from before and sucking at the skin roughly, fingers circling into the prostate. <em>Just like that.</em></p><p>"G-Gabe- oh-oh-god-" Jack jerked against the table, hips near-jumping into the air. "I- I- <em>please!</em>"</p><p>Shudders ran from the tip to the tail of Gabriel's spine. Hearing Jack's husky voice beg for it like that had always been such a turn on and the man damn well knew it. Skin and lips popped as he finally leaned back, admiring the hickie for the brief time Gabe knew it would last. Fingers slid free, wiping on what pieces of the jacket he could reach before reaching for the capsule on the table again, gun oil soon re-coating one hand. Touching himself physically hurt, Gabriel wincing at how hard he was. Shit, what Jack did to him-! "I don't have any condoms." He admitted aloud.</p><p>"When have I ever cared about that?" Jack grumbled, facial scars pulling as the lips formed a slight pout. Felt so <em>empty</em> and cold, damnit-! "Come on, come back here-"</p><p>"Easy, babe." Gabriel chuckled. Needy today, mm? …Well. Couldn't exactly blame him. They both were touch-starved and he wasn't about to deny either of them. Lining up was as easy as breathing, which…was good since pressing in took his breath away completely. "Tight-!" He gasped, hips shaky as he managed to get halfway before needing to stop. Fuck, if he wasn't careful this was going to end a lot earlier than he wanted it to-! How was it that Jack felt tighter every time? It was like a velvet sleeve, smooth and silky and so <em>warm</em> he could barely stand it.</p><p>"G-ah-ah-" Jack panted, moaning. Damnit! Needed- needed- </p><p>Legs that had hung loosely around his hips clamped down. A whine pierced the air, growing louder as he was reeled in, Gabriel barely aware of the sound echoing out of his own throat until they were pressed together. Fingers reached for and interlocked with his, pulling him back out of the deep pool of subconscious he'd melted into, Gabriel surfacing with another gasp as he leaned over Jack and pressed their linked hands into the table, Jack's cock hot and throbbing between them. "Mmnnn-"</p><p>"Move, move, move-" it was all he could do to stay still. Their near-superhuman abilities made every movement and sensation that much more sensitive, especially if it was one they hadn't experienced in a while, and Jack therefore knew in the back of his head that Gabriel needed more time to adjust than he did. But damnit, all he wanted right now was for Gabe to-</p><p>It took every bit of mental fortitude he had to force back the orgasm. But seeing Jack looking so wrecked below him after everything was- it was- Gabriel couldn't have denied him even if he'd wanted to. Hips rocked in, hands pressing Jack's hard into the table.</p><p>THAT. He wanted him to- that. Again. Fuck, it had been so long. Jack arched up into it with a groan. Yes- yes, just like that. "Gabe!"</p><p>In, out. Jack felt like paradise. Gabriel panted hard, mouthing up the heaving, pale neck as his hips finally began to set a rhythm. Legs squeezed at his back, hands gripping his, and Jack- Jack was staring up at him with a look that ate him alive. Pleasure pinged off every cell in his body, his body's nervous system ringing like a pinball game about to hit a high score. "Nah-ah-shit, Jack!"</p><p>Mouths collided, muffled sounds echoing down each other's throats. Sweat slicked between them, the table near-creaking beneath them, and- and- this wasn't going to last long at all, was it? Jack tightened his legs a bit higher- and arched off the table with a hoarse scream as the next thrust hit his prostate.</p><p>There! Gabe loosened one hand to wrap under Jack's hips, holding him in place as he began to jack-rabbit in. He latched back onto one nipple, sucking hard. Couldn't hold out much longer- couldn't- had to- please- please- Jack- JACK-</p><p>It was too much in all the best of ways. Jack froze in place, wavering on the edge for several long moments, white spots flickering at the edges of his vision as his hand held a death-grip on Gabriel's. Then-</p><p>"GABRIEL!"</p><p>"Ah- ah- Jack-" every muscle below and around him clenched simultaneously, Gabriel choking on air as he managed one more rock forward. "Jackjackjackjack-"</p><p>Snapping backwards so hard his head smacked the table, Jack spasmed with a long, drawn-out groan. Warmth spattered his chest…and was joined soon after by warmth blossoming inside. Breath hammering, heart hiccupping, Jack melted into a puddle of endorphins. "Mmnnn.."</p><p>Legs shaking, Gabriel clung to Jack hard enough to leave reddened fingermarks around hips, vision going blank as everything released at once. His head dropped to the soft hair between Jack's pecs, inner ears scrambling to remember which way the ground was. They remained together for several long minutes, sticky and content. Raw pleasure softened into soft, burning affection finally, Gabriel's head rising to blink in the conference room light. Had it always been so bright? Mmph…</p><p>Jack winced as his head rose, the back of his skull throbbing- but it was soon forgotten as he noticed the cum tangled in Gabe's goatee. "Snrk-" he fought the grin but ultimately lost the will to fight it, smile leaking out from behind his fingers. </p><p>Eyebrow raising, Gabriel followed the gaze down. …Ah. The aftermath of Jack's chest made it clear what exactly he was laughing about, a wry grin pulling at Gabe's mouth. Pff. "C'mere and gimme a kiss."</p><p>"Nooooo-" Jack mock-fought to get away but finally gave in, smacking a kiss on Gabriel's lips despite the mess. "Groooooss."</p><p>"Pfff- you like it." Gabe fully grinned, leaning down to peck kisses along Jack's shoulders and collarbone.</p><p>"Gah-! That tickles- damnit Gabe!" About to swat at the salt-and-pepper head, Jack settled for ruffling the sweaty curls. "Insatiable."</p><p>"<em>I'm</em> the insatiable one?" Riiiight. Carefully, Gabriel pulled out…then heaved himself up on the table beside Jack and curled around his side. If not for the breeze and lack of blankets, he might have been comfortable enough to sleep like this. Except…</p><p>…Something was up. Yeah, they usually cuddled after sex, but Gabe usually insisted on cleaning up first. Jack snuck his arm under Gabriel's back and pulled him in close. "Talk to me?"</p><p>Of course he could tell. Of course he would have picked up on it. "Jack…" Gabriel's voice trailed off, not sure how to find the right words. "You know the U.N. isn't going to just let me join Overwatch."</p><p>They had better! After everything Gabe had done to help bring Talon down, there had to be some sort of leniency available to let him- to let them-</p><p>Gabriel thought that this was it, didn't he. That this would be…their last time together? Oh god. Jack turned to face him, expression hard. "I won't let them take you away from me again."</p><p>"We knew there would be risks going into this."</p><p>"I'm not going to risk you!" Jack gripped the side of Gabriel's face, hand shaking against the cooling skin. "You could just come with us to Gibraltar and keep under the radar-"</p><p>"The footage of our recent battle with Talon is going to be on every news station by tonight and you know it." Noses nuzzled, fingertips sliding up and down Jack's side soothingly. "They're going to know I'm affiliated with Overwatch now. Besides, I can't just hide forever."</p><p>"And what if they just throw you in jail for the rest of your life?!"</p><p>"Sombra and I have a few tricks up our sleeves still if it comes to that."</p><p>"If those 'tricks' don't work-"</p><p>"Jack." Gabriel sighed, squeezing at the bare hip and smoothing his thumb across the skin. "I don't care what the world thinks of me. Never have. I know I did the right thing, <em>you</em> know I did the right thing, and that's really all I care about."</p><p>"I-" he was impossible to argue with sometimes. That certainly hadn't changed. Jack's eyes squeezed shut as he leaned in, pressing another kiss to Gabriel's lips and holding there for as long as he could. It wasn't until he pulled back that he found the right words. "I love you, Gabriel Reyes. If you get thrown in jail for this, you'd better believe I'll be there in short order to bust you out."</p><p>Gabriel quirked a grin his way. "I like this new non-rule-abiding Jack Morrison. Can I keep him?"</p><p>"Pff. Shut up." Jack flicked his nose, teasing.</p><p>"…I love you too, Jack Morrison." Easing his way back into Jack's space, Gabriel set his head on one shoulder and curled back into him, eyes closing. "'Till the end of my days."</p><p>--</p><p>It took them nearly another twenty minutes to get up and get dressed again, the stained jacket used to clean them both up before being thrown away ("It's not like I'll need it again."). The new dent in the middle of the table was a nice new touch ("I knew you were hard-headed, but this is new even for you." "Shut up, Gabe.") that they both kept looking back at even as they left the conference room ("It's been christened now!" "Oh my god, Gabe."), both sniggering like teenagers as they turned back down another of the Talon headquarter's hallways. The winding trail came to an abrupt end a few minutes in, Gabriel making his way through a door that looked no different than the dozens they'd already passed. And yet, Jack knew upon entering that this was no ordinary room.</p><p>"These were your quarters?"</p><p>"Yep." Gabriel popped the 'p' at the end, going through a drawer in the plain silver desk off to the side.</p><p>"Pretty spartan." A full-size bed, a large closet, the desk with…a large box underneath? "What's that?"</p><p>He didn't even need to look to see where Jack was staring. "Sewing machine. I'll get a new one once I'm in the clear for all this." Finally, Gabriel turned and held out a hand to Jack. "Here."</p><p>"What?" A necklace fell into his hand, a simple gold chain with- "No."</p><p>"Yes. Jack-"</p><p>"No!"</p><p>"What if they take it from me?" Gabriel gave him a hard look. "What if it's confiscated once they take me into custody?"</p><p>"I don't-" they would. They would confiscate it and Jack knew it. Still, the thought of holding it left a lump in his throat. "I-"</p><p>"Jack. Hey. Look at me." Leather gloves gently cupped his face, metallic clawed tips delicately angled away even as Jack's chin was lifted. Their foreheads met once more. "Once I'm cleared, I'll be able to wear it on my finger for everyone to see. But if I don't do this, I don't have a chance of being able to do that or even to safely keep it on my neck. You know how the U.N.-"</p><p>"Yeah." Jack swallowed roughly, teeth gritted. He remembered all too well. Too many meetings, so much bullshit every single time-</p><p>"Can you hold onto it for me until then?"</p><p>"…Yeah." Fingers finally closed on the chain and the single golden band, Jack's eyes closing. </p><p>"Here." Hands dropped to Jack's, easing the chain out from the grip without much resistance and carefully draping it over the white-haired head, Gabriel tucking in the ring under the collar of the compression shirt to join the other chain he'd seen earlier. "I'll be reclaiming this soon. I promise."</p><p>"I'll hold you to that, asshole." Jack pulled him into a desperate kiss that turned into two, three-</p><p>"Jack- 76, do you copy?" Ana's voice called out over the comm, clearly a bit worried. "We've got government transports incoming. We need to go. Are you en route?"</p><p>"Shit. Shit!" Jack thumbed the comm, responding for the first time since before they'd entered the building. "Yeah. We're on our way."</p><p>"No." <em>Just you.</em></p><p>"Gabe-" this wasn't- after EVERYTHING, didn't they both deserve some rest? He wasn't really going to turn himself in NOW, was he?! Blind desperation snapped, Jack taking hold of both shoulders and bodily shaking Gabriel. "Damnit, screw the U.N.! Come with us!"</p><p>"Jack-"</p><p>"I'm not going to let them-"</p><p>
  <em>"Husband."</em>
</p><p>Jack froze, then looked away.</p><p>"I promise you I'll do everything I can to expedite this. I <em>promise</em>." There wasn't too much he could do from inside a cell. Sombra, on the other hand- hell, he owed her already. What was a little more?</p><p>"You can't promise that."</p><p>"I just did."</p><p>"Gabriel-"</p><p>"Jack."</p><p>A scowl lit Jack's face. Infuriating man-! Still, he knew…he knew, deep down, Gabriel was right. As much as Jack hated every bit of it, he was right about all of this. A bone-deep sigh left Jack's chest, arms reeling Gabriel in and squeezing him tight. The returning embrace was as comforting as it was tortuous, knowing he wouldn't have it for who-knew-how-long, but damnit he was going to enjoy this while it lasted. "You'd better come back to me soon."</p><p>A chuckle rumbled through them both. "Yes dear."</p><p>"I mean it."</p><p>"…I know."</p><p>Another moment passed before either could bring themselves to let go. Slowly, they both made their way out of the room, feet dragging on the metallic floor.</p><p>"Follow that one all the way down, then turn left. There's a ladder that will lead to the roof. Should be the fastest way back to the dropship."</p><p>Jack nodded numbly. Had to keep going. Had to make it through these next few weeks alone. Weeks? Months? …Years?</p><p>"Jack?"</p><p>"What?" His voice felt utterly hollow.</p><p>"…I love you."</p><p>Jack had to grit his teeth to keep himself together. But despite it all, he couldn't resist one last poke. "…I know." He then began to force himself to walk down the hallway. One foot in front of the other.</p><p>The silence behind him was telling. Finally, when Jack was several dozen feet away-</p><p>"Did you just Han Solo me-?!"</p><p>Jack turned and flipped him off, privately fighting the anguish with the fantastic look on Gabriel's face at the moment. "Love you too."</p><p>Gabriel flipped him off, shouting back down the hallway. "Asshole!"</p><p>"Jerk!" He couldn't even help himself now.</p><p>"Handsome devil!"</p><p>Jack's mouth twitched. "Beautiful bastard!"</p><p>"Fuck you!"</p><p>"Fuck YOU!"</p><p>"Promises, promises!" Gabriel grinned fiercely.</p><p>"I'll hold you to that!" Jack rounded the corner, stopped- and forced himself to start running. The visor was on by the time he was up the ladder, feet pounding against the Venetian rooftops as the sun eased towards the horizon, the rays painting his shoulders as he skidded into the plaza where the dropship had been parked. Somehow, it was still there. Many of the members cheered at his appearance, 76 reverting into Strike Commander mode with short, polite responses and compliments on their own contributions to the fight. But when the dropship rose and eased out over the harbor, Jack moved to the cockpit to look out over the wharf. A figure in black was being escorted onto one of the U.N. recovery vessels, hands clearly cuffed at their front- but their head tilted up as the dropship raced by. </p><p>Jack could almost see the devilish smirk on Gabriel's face before the wharf disappeared from view, his neck feeling heavy as twin chains and rings pressed into his chest. They weren't about to go down without a fight, he vowed silently. No matter what it took, Gabriel <em>would</em> be cleared of all charges and they'd finally have the retirement they'd always dreamed of in a world free of Talon.</p><p>Fuck, they deserved a happy ending at this point.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Little Less Conversation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The International Crime Court resembled an amphitheater of Grecian tragedy, plush office chairs on wheels replacing marble steps, the heightened view of the court centered down on a lone table on the floor. Pedestals for the three judges sat just beyond, the officials as impartial as the international community could find. There was no jury here, no group of peers to judge the soul against the feather, only these three that held the weight of the world and the sentence that would be levied against the accused. Stiff suits on the side of the law only made the prosecutors resemble vultures all the more, starched collars and fabric-widened shoulders surely hiding feathered wings suited for circling carrion.</p>
<p>This, Jack Morrison thought silently while slipping a finger under his own collar to loosen it, was why he did his best to stay out of politics now that he had the choice to. </p>
<p>He should never have let Gabriel be taken in by the U.N., damnit. What had he been thinking? Why hadn't he just knocked out the man and carried him to the dropship? The following few weeks had brought little comfort and even less sleep, Jack's nightmares haunted by thoughts of the cuffed figure on the wharf. Now, as he settled into his own chair in the back, his gaze was once again focused on that singular figure…still in black.</p>
<p>Apparently, small dignities were allowed here that would otherwise not be allowed on the floor of a court of law. The ebony suit appeared tailor-made on Gabriel's form, eased in at the waist and widened at the biceps to allow for ease of movement, complimenting the mass of somehow-marginally-tamed salt-and-pepper curls. In the past, Gabe would have insisted on a damn beanie no matter the occasion, Jack mused with a twitch of lips that lifted his spirits, if only incrementally-</p>
<p>"All rise."</p>
<p>The room slid to its feet in a way that only soldiers and politicians could muster. Old habits died hard. Jack could feel his spine spasm slightly as he fought the urge to come to attention, the urge to laugh barely stifled as he saw a similar aborted movement from the black-suited man below. Had to keep looking forward, had to keep thinking positive- couldn't think about how Gabe could be walking into a prison cell for the rest of his life after this- couldn't think about how the United States government might be the ones to offer to house him in their prisons- couldn't think about the experimentation that might take place, should they get one of their precious SEP guinea pigs back-</p>
<p>A solid hand pressed firmly on one shoulder, Jack's form following the push even as he managed to shake free of his thoughts. It was then he noticed that the judges had entered and that he was one of the last few standing, Winston carefully guiding him into his seat. A worried look was sent his way, one that Jack promptly ignored beyond nodding to him in thanks. It had been decided in Gibraltar that the only way Jack was going to be able to walk into the courts (and back out without being arrested himself) was to wear a modified visor that blocked out the top half of his face, therefore preventing most from realizing who exactly was being allowed in. It was doubly lucky that the ICC had strict witness protection regulations…less lucky that Jack himself was therefore a witness. Sombra had assured him that she would most likely not call on him, but the application had been submitted (and fortunately accepted) to the judicial system anyway. </p>
<p>Speak of the devil! A femme fatale in a dark blue, pin-stripe suit took a seat beside Gabriel, hair pulled back into a ponytail sharp enough to cut flesh. How the hell the court hadn't recognized Sombra was incredible enough; the fact she had been accepted as an official attorney by the ICC with enough credentials to represent the Reaper was implausible…and yet, there she was. Olivia Colomar, Esq. leaned back in her chair, pointedly looked back towards Jack, and winked. Jack couldn't help but be impressed.</p>
<p>The prosecution presented their case and, as expected, it was damning. Gabriel Reyes stood accused of crimes against humanity and of multiple war crimes that stretched back into his days at Blackwatch, all of which were described in excruciating detail. From a certain point of view, every point and fact was true. But the <em>context</em> was just as important, goddamnit, and they hadn't brought that up even once! Like this one- the thought that Gabriel had murdered two dozen individuals while leading a mission to Malaysia. The mission into Malaysia had been to save locals from a guerilla terrorist organization, a mission that had been successful…but the terrorists had decided that they didn't wish to be taken prisoner, thereby blowing themselves off the face of the earth. How could they leave that out? </p>
<p>Had to stay calm. Had to stay composed. Jack grit his teeth and clenched his fists in his lap. If he had to resort to his old trick to keep from blowing a fuse, he would. </p>
<p>Three hours in, a recess was called. The prosecution had presented their evidence. Sombra would be up next to cross-examine them. Gabriel was lead away by security for the break, not yet having said a word but still walking with head held high and back straight. For just a moment, that head swiveled towards the seats and zeroed in on the visored man in the back, recognition immediately crossing the scarred face along with the hint of a smile. Figured really; Gabe could always recognize him from a mile away. Jack's lips almost perked up in a return smile- that swiftly fell when he realized what he'd been unable to see before. Silver encased Gabriel's lower arms from wrist to elbow on both sides, the cuffs blinking with soft red lights that spoke of some sort of electromagnetic lock. Probably to keep him from wraithing out, what with the nanites- and- and- no. He couldn't do this.</p>
<p>New leather shoes stomped into the men's bathroom, as uncomfortable to his feet as he currently felt in this damn suit, in this damn courtroom as he watched his husband verbally spat on despite every incredible thing he'd accomplished, every life he'd saved-?! Jack grimaced at himself in the mirror. If something wasn't done, he was going to make a scene and ruin everything. Fortunately, there was one old trick he still had from back in the day that had served him well.</p>
<p>Deep breath in- then all the way out. <strong>CRACK</strong></p>
<p>As the court came back into session, Morrison slid back into his chair without comment, arms tightly crossed about his chest and a familiar scowl plastered on his face. Winston looked away so that the man would not see his smile of nostalgia. That had been the look he'd seen on many a recording of Overwatch and U.N. meetings. Despite the situation, it was rather comforting to see that look in person. The Strike Commander had kept a level head during many a storm and truly, they needed such a level head right now. Watching his old friend and fellow Commander get dragged through the mud could not be easy.</p>
<p>The pre-trial had been unnecessarily wretched. Even Winston had been taken aback by the assault on the formerly-acclaimed Hero of the Omnic Crisis's character, as if every nasty word had been saved up over the years and aired like dirty laundry left out too long to be saved by soap. Commander Reyes, to his credit, said little beyond what was required of him (confirming his identity, among other essential pieces of information) and did not cast so much as one dirty look the way of the prosecutors, as if knowing what was to come would be that much sweeter once it was over and done with. That said, the cyber-newspapers and social media networks had not hesitated to tear Reyes further to shreds following the revelation of the Reaper's identity. None of this could possibly be easy on the former Commander. And yet…there he sat, as if secretly holding all the cards. Hopefully, there was a way through all of this red tape.</p>
<p>The footage of their battle at Rialto was shocking and had made the scientist only appreciate the Commander more. Doomfist had trusted him completely. Widowmaker had not thought to anticipate Reaper blocking the shot. Reyes himself had not hesitated to throw himself in harm's way, despite the possible consequences. The entire affair had made Winston completely re-analyze what he'd known about the Reaper and Reyes himself, throwing all thoughts of loyalty to Talon into question. Truly, if Reyes had been on their side the entire time, what did that mean for Blackwatch? For the old Overwatch-? Had he been painted as the villain this entire time on purpose-? Had he…painted <em>himself</em> that way-? </p>
<p>Court proceedings began to blur. The words from the cross-examination were filtered into his ears like they'd drained through sand ahead of time with the seawater, Jack's mind clear even as it began to come to a close. Just a little longer- just a little longer. Arms shifted closer, fists clenched white-knuckled as the broken rib attempted to push itself back into place, Jack forcing it to stay mis-aligned with brute strength and will alone. The pain kept him focused and yet distracted him just enough to keep from doing anything stupid. After all, a slip-up might cause him to lift his arms, which would allow everything to heal; then, he'd have to leave and re-break it-</p>
<p>"The prosecution has concluded. Defense, please give your opening statement, after which we will take a one-hour break."</p>
<p>…Wait, why was Sombra sitting back down? Jack leaned forward, chest crunching slightly and eyes narrowing. Was that- was Gabe-?</p>
<p>Sure enough, Gabriel himself stood and took center stage before the judges. He did not seem to care that his back was to the prosecution, who took the chance to glare daggers at his suited spine.</p>
<p>"My name is Gabriel Reyes. I am a former Green Beret, former officer within the S.E.P. special forces, former Commander of the International Unified Coalition Effort during the first Omnic Crisis, former Strike Commander of Overwatch, and Commander of the Blackwatch division within Overwatch following the end of the Crisis. This body of judges is surely familiar with psyops, infiltration, counterintelligence procedures, all of which have been implemented at every step of my military career and beyond. These tactics are used to gain intel that would put us one move ahead of targets, not only to react but to protect potential victims and the potential target, whom may also be at risk due to extenuating factors. Infiltration is rarely recommended for military personnel without certain training and therefore is left as a last resort. I knew, after analyzing Talon's structural integrity and organizational capabilities, that infiltration would need to be implemented. Due to the necessary skills required and to protect the soldiers and, consequently, the civilians in my care, I quickly realized that the only suitable candidate for infiltrating the system was myself."</p>
<p>The air seemed to have been sucked out of the room. Every eye was locked on Reyes. Good, Jack thought fiercely. It was time they all shut up and listened.</p>
<p>"To prove my loyalty to Talon in the first few years, I was forced to make several difficult choices. Ultimately, I chose to complete those choices as a separate entity from Overwatch or Blackwatch. The Reaper became a way to quickly climb the ranks. Targets were chosen from Talon's list that had ulterior motives: Overwatch operatives who had betrayed the system and were now spying for Talon and had unwittingly revealed themselves, other mercenaries that were hired by Talon and had attempted to go off on their own to cause further chaos, among others. Before agreeing to any job, I made a point of determining whether it would be beneficial to Overwatch. If the answer was negative, I declined the job. However, life and Talon caught up with me." </p>
<p>For the first time since he'd begun talking, Gabriel's shoulders were stiffening. Jack mentally sent down every praise he could think of. <em>Keep going! Come on, you've got this!</em></p>
<p>"Cancer began to spread within my body. A new operative joined Blackwatch named Moira O'Deorain, a doctor with a controversial history and known links to Talon. In the long run, the cancer became a blessing in disguise. I allowed her to experiment on me to halt the disease and, in the time following, was not asked to take on any further targets until a full recovery was imminent. The experimentation came at a cost though." Gabriel raised his cuffed hands, motioning to his face before dropping them back down. "The destabilization of my cellular structure caused a ripple effect on the rest of my body's systems, giving me the 'powers', as the prosecution eloquently named it, that I exhibit to this day."</p>
<p>"The Rialto mission was the first test run of those 'powers' and one of the last initiation hurdles Talon placed before me. They wanted Bartalotti dead. Overwatch wanted him back alive. I battled with the decision the entire way there and realized that if I did not follow through, more people could suffer in the long run both at his hands and at the hands of Talon if I did not find a way to take them down. The decision ultimately revealed Blackwatch but put me back in Talon's good graces. Finally, I had the in I had worked towards over the past decade. Two years later, my insider knowledge helped pinpoint Maximillien's location within his hideaway in Havana, resulting in Maximillien's capture and subsequent capture of Doomfist. However, Talon had realized they had a spy in their ranks and, though they had not yet caught onto me, they knew it was someone within Overwatch. I had an hour notice of the explosion at Zurich, just enough time to get to the Strike Commander's office and help him to call a full-scale evacuation. We didn't fully succeed, but I know that we saved lives that otherwise would have been lost."</p>
<p>One of the worst days of Jack Morrison's life by far, one he did not dare think back on today. The broken rib scraped the outside of his lung, puncturing briefly before it healed. He still remembered the heat of the fire, the smoke, the <em>blood</em>-</p>
<p>Arms cinched tighter. No. Couldn't go there now. Absolutely not.</p>
<p>"I wouldn't go so far as to say I fully survived the destruction. Talon picked up what pieces were left and injected nanites to stabilize my body, resulting in further destabilization at a molecular level. It scarred me, changed me physically, but kept me alive. I knew then that the only way forward was to finish the mission. I'd already lost everything in Zurich, but that didn't have to be the fate of others. The right thing to do was to use my position to secure a foothold high enough that no one would doubt my loyalty, get just enough pull to be dangerous, and take the entire organization down in one fell swoop. I continued to pick and choose my missions, using the same formula before but with a theoretical Overwatch in the place of the old. A few years in, I realized I wasn't as alone as I thought I was. Allies were forged, old friends re-emerged from the shadows, and when Overwatch came back to life seven years after Zurich's fall, I knew that the time was coming. With my new position on the Talon High Council, I had insight into their moves both on and off the battlefield. I used that knowledge to my advantage, dropping intel to the new Overwatch with troop movements and weak points in the strategies. Soon, that intel turned into blueprints, sabotaged Talon missions, and, by the last battle, a joint effort to both bring the second Omnic Crisis to an end and force Talon's hand. The battle was an overwhelming success, resulting in the capture of several key Talon Council members and troops. It was at this point that I knew that the only thing left to do was turn myself in."</p>
<p><em>Just stop there,</em> Jack internally pleaded, teeth grinding. <em>Stop THERE.</em></p>
<p>"My actions over the years have, however, undoubtedly caused harm among various innocent parties. I am prepared to face judgement under those terms and am also prepared to pay any reparations necessary. However, I cannot claim to be guilty for war crimes or crimes against humanity, as neither accurately fits the legal definition of crimes committed, should there be any to be prosecuted at this time. Given that this court system only indicts based on war crimes, crimes against humanity, crimes of aggression, and genocide, this may give legal bearings to have the case thrown out."</p>
<p>With that, Gabriel sat back down. </p>
<p><em>Never mind.</em> Jack barely held back his grin. <em>You tell 'em, sweetheart.</em></p>
<p>--</p>
<p>The recess felt more brief than it likely was. Winston convinced Morrison to eat a granola bar, of which he personally ate four, but it was hard to stomach the granola when heavier thoughts felt like lead in his gut and hope attempted to fly out of his throat. Oddly, he'd never really thought of Commander Reyes as a public speaker. But uh…that had clearly been proven wrong. Wow. "You doing okay?" He directed at the other Overwatch representative, who seemed to be wincing.</p>
<p>Damn. His insides felt like Rice Krispies. Snap, crackle, pop indeed. Jack dryly swallowed another bite of the granola bar, grimacing as it felt as if it were pressing on his bruised chest from the inside. He'd let the rib snap back in place for now, but he'd need to re-break it soon. "Fine." No, that was too much of a lie. Needed to redirect. "He seems to be holding up well down there."</p>
<p>"Ha. Yeah." One finger pushed the glasses back up Winston's nose as he gave a shaky laugh. "I don't think I would have been able to do any of that, either the public speaking or any of what he said." If it were all true, it only increased his respect for the man. "I didn't know how much of a chance he had going into this but, uh…if that all can be backed up, Reyes will be in the clear. Never thought I'd say that or be so glad to say that." A furred, awkward smile was shared with the former Strike Commander. </p>
<p>"You two never did get along very well." Jack admitted wryly. "Maybe that will change going forward. Don't take it too personally though. He's…particular, to say the least, but I know he respects you and what you've done for Overwatch especially." </p>
<p>"Enough to save me from a sniper bullet, apparently."</p>
<p>"Yeah." Jack's voice dropped to a mutter. "Fuckin' show-off."</p>
<p>"Hm?"</p>
<p>"Oh, nothing."</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Incredibly, Sombra was in her element on the courtroom floor. With information available at the wave of her hand (fortunately, not so uncommon these days due to the newly in-trend wave of cybernetics), the depth of her evidence was far and wide-sweeping. It was no wonder she'd mentioned she probably wouldn't need his testimony, Jack thought with a smirk. Damn, kid.</p>
<p>"I would like you to turn your attention to Exhibit F. This is video evidence of yet another time the defendant passed intel to Overwatch, this time during a mission in Ilios." A large screen appeared mid-air, visible to both the judges on one side and the audience on the other. "Watch as he appears on the left before disappearing into the side area on the right."</p>
<p>Sure enough, the Reaper wraithed into view, shotguns roaring. Something about this seemed familiar. Why did this seem familiar? Jack blinked. Wait-</p>
<p>Moments later, a figure in red, white, and blue checked both ways and ducked inside. The video appeared to speed up, showing several minutes passing before Soldier 76 ran back out, a tablet getting tucked into his jacket as he exited the building and pulled his gun from his back holster. After a moment more, the Reaper also exited and flew off the opposite direction.</p>
<p>Jack swallowed. Oh. <em>Oh.</em> Oh god, <em>this</em> was being used as evidence?</p>
<p>"Ms. Colomar, can we account for the time lapse in-between?"</p>
<p>"I'm afraid I don't have any information on that beyond that Talon mission intel was passed to this Overwatch operative. If my client so wishes, I am sure he could divulge what occurred." Sombra turned to Gabriel, one eyebrow raised.</p>
<p>Gabriel, ever straight-faced, simply replied, "Negotiation."</p>
<p>Jack nearly choked on his spit.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>
  <em>One year previous…</em>
</p>
<p>His husband was nothing if not predictable. The Reaper lurked in the shadows of the deli as the leather-jacketed form dashed in before checking the doors for nearby intruders. Nanites swirled gently forward, arms wrapping around the leather waist, head dodging the automatic backwards-skull bash with ease before settling on one shoulder.</p>
<p>"Hi."</p>
<p>Every tense muscle immediately relaxed, Soldier 76 giving an electronic sigh through the mask. "I'm going to hit you one day for sneaking up on me, you know." The white-haired head leaned back to rest on the opposite shoulder, the two of them just enjoying the closeness despite the ongoing battle outside.</p>
<p>"Yeah, but you'd feel bad about it." Gabriel teased, nuzzling their costumed heads together. It felt strange through the hood and with the visor on, but nothing he wasn't used to by this point.</p>
<p>"Maybe."</p>
<p>"You would."</p>
<p>"Hmph."</p>
<p>Their masks clacked dully as Jack got close enough to see one of Gabriel's eyes through the bone-white face-covering. "…Did you wear it?" He tried to not sound too eager.</p>
<p>The Talon mercenary shifted awkwardly, just enough and in a way that betrayed his answer. "…Maybe."</p>
<p>"Yeah?!"</p>
<p>"Keep your voice down! Ssh, I swear-"</p>
<p>"I brought the tablet to download everything afterwards, I promise." The tablet made itself known as the leather jacket unzipped and the inside pocket was shown off, the metal poking up from the fabric.</p>
<p>"You need to face the screen inwards, idiot. You're gonna lose it all over a broken device." Gabriel huffed, reaching in and pulling it out to rearrange the tech. "There, now-"</p>
<p>"Nuh-uh. My turn." Eyebrows waggled above the visor.</p>
<p>Gabriel muttered under his breath. "You don't even know if I wore it."</p>
<p>"One way to find out."</p>
<p>This was such a bad idea. Damnit, how did Jack talk him into this? With a quick glance back towards the doors, Gabriel grumbled and moved to one of the walls, chest pressing up against it and hands held above his head, flat against the fancy tiles. Such a fucking bad idea. They were risking both of their covers being blown for, what-?</p>
<p>A soft click lit the air and everything went to hell in a handbasket. "HN-haAH-ah-" Gabriel gritted his teeth, shuddering under the onslaught, the plug vibrating firmly against his prostate. His hips ground up instinctually, head throwing back.</p>
<p>"Oh god, baby." And Jack was there, pressing up against him from behind and grinding, arms looped up around Gabriel's to pin him loosely to the wall. "God, you look so good. You feel so good-"</p>
<p>"Mnnnngg-" It felt like Jack was the one pressing up inside from this angle, Gabriel's mask clacking back against the wall with a crack, the wraith panting wildly. That was, if Jack had a vibrating dick that could- GAH-AH! <em>Ahhh-</em></p>
<p>"Sh, shhh-" Jack pulled up the trailing ends of the jacket and pushed them aside, crotch grinding right up into his husband's leather-clad ass. The plug's vibrations were enough that he could feel them through the material, his own pants tightening. God, this had been such a good idea.</p>
<p>It had been months since they'd had time to be together. Never in a million years would he have thought of this to be the kind of situation that would get him off his rocks, but DAMN was this doing it for him. Gabe shuddered as the vibrations grew stronger, letting Jack control the rocking motion so that he could focus on staying quiet. All it would take would be one shout, one misplaced groan, and someone would come running. At least they'd shut off their comms upon entering- Jack's hips shoved a little harder, a whimper barely passing his hips. Felt so good. Felt so, so good.</p>
<p>"You're doing so good." Now, for the pièce de résistance. Using their looped arms, Jack eased his husband back from the wall, then slid around front and dropped to his knees, fingers working swiftly at the belts and pants. "Think you can hold yourself up for me?"</p>
<p>"I- AH-" the shift was killing him. Gabe shoved up his mask and pulled off one gloved, working on wadding it up. "Little- little less conversation-" there was no way he was going to make full sentences at this point. He shoved as much of the non-metal part of the glove into his mouth in an attempt to keep the noises at bay. He was going to need it if Jack was about to do what he thought he was about to- do- "MM-NGH-GGH-!"</p>
<p>Using his grip on one of Gabriel's hips, Jack encouraged him to crowd them both up against the wall as the familiar cock slid down his throat. His head met solid tile behind, tight fingers clenching up in his hair, and when he heard the muffled wail, Jack grinned around the cock even as his eyes watered. Worth it. Gently, he began urging Gabe to rock forward, free hand easing down the pants just a bit further.</p>
<p>"Mm-mm-mm-ngghhh-" it was almost too much, so much that it kept him wavering on the edge without reprieve. He'd never reached headspace in public but damn if Jack was going to somehow make that happen. Before he got too deep, Gabriel shoved one booted foot up between the kneeling legs and under the bulging leather pants. Would give Jack a chance to get off too if he wanted to. Fuck, it was so good. Wet and in and back and he couldn't- he <em>couldn't</em>-</p>
<p>Finally, there was enough room to sneak in. The hand slid underneath the pulsing cock, rolling the balls just slowly enough to keep Gabe right there where he wanted him…then moved back further. With the balls in his palm, Jack tapped his fingers up into the base of the vibrating plug, mouth bobbing and pulling Gabriel in deeper.</p>
<p>Oh- OH- oh- OH OH OH GOD- OH FUCK- OH SH-SH-SH- "-ACK!" Gabriel screeched through the glove, the material dropping from his mouth at the force of the exclamation and clunking into the dirt of the Ilios floor. Toes curled, the one hand still bracing on the wall almost not enough to keep him upright. Fuck! His forehead thunked into the wall with a dry sob, orgasm racing through with the force of a freight train. God, he could hear <em>colors</em>-</p>
<p>"Hey boss, you okay?" Footsteps echoed behind them.</p>
<p>FUCK FUCK SHIT OH SHIT. Gabriel froze, then thought quick and dispersed some of the nanites of his lower half, creating a haze from the waist down.</p>
<p>"…Uh-"</p>
<p>"I swear- to god-" Reaper hissed. "You are going to leave and let me take a piss in private or I will cut your balls off!"</p>
<p>"OH SH-SHIT- I am so sorry-" the red-helmeted flunky stumbled backwards just out of Gabriel's periphery. "I- I'm going!" Footsteps fled.</p>
<p>After what seemed several minutes, Gabriel let the haze subside. The vibrations had stopped, but Jack's hands were still pawing at all the wrong (right) places, the cocky jackass smirking at him as he lazily sucked at the lax cock still in his mouth. Gabe shuddered. Damn. It was still a damn nice picture. "Bastard." He ruffled the white hair, index finger poking at the little spike in the back.</p>
<p>"Good?" Jack hummed as he let it slide from his mouth, carefully tucking Gabriel back into his pants.</p>
<p>"Incredible, despite the circumstances." Instead of letting the soldier come to him, Gabe dropped down to his knees to meet him, lips locking hard enough to press Jack into the wall again. Soft moans echoed from both of them, ungloved hand shifting down- and meeting damp leather. Oh-?! Gabriel broke long enough to look down then back up again, blinking in surprise. "You-"</p>
<p>"Do you have any idea how hot you looked?"</p>
<p>The scarred face flushed a dark red. "Flatterer."</p>
<p>"I'm serious."</p>
<p>"I know you are." Lips swooped back in for another lingering kiss, just long enough for him to show Jack how much he appreciated the sentiment before easing back. "We need to get back out there."</p>
<p>"Yeah. They can only cover for us so long. Pff, and you can only take a leak for so long." The grin was thankfully hidden once the visor clicked back into place. "Nice save, by the way."</p>
<p>"I have good ideas every once in a while." Gabriel huffed, pulling his own mask back on. God, he felt so loose and relaxed compared to before….</p>
<p>"Usually, you're the only one of the two of us with good ideas." Masked foreheads clacked, hands wandering.</p>
<p>"Like getting that data transferred-?"</p>
<p>Jack blinked, then swore. "Goddamnit, I forgot."</p>
<p>"Pfff. Give me the tablet, Francis."</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Jack coughed twice to clear his throat, then forced himself to stay quiet for the rest of the proceedings. Thankfully, none of the other pieces of evidence appeared to reference their rare attempts at public intimacy. That had been one of the best, by far, but seeing it referenced so blatantly without mention of what actually happened was unnerving. The only saving grace was that he knew for a fact that Gabriel had to be remembering it as well, those stiff shoulders shifting from time to time as if to relieve tension.</p>
<p>Soon, it was time for the judge's deliberation. They were all sent out of the building, Gabriel again escorted away by security, and Jack spent the night staring up at the ceiling of his and Winston's shared hotel room. What would happen if Gabriel <em>was</em> locked away? He intended to stick by his promise of breaking Gabe out, but that would require planning with Sombra and hopefully finding a way to stay under the radar for the next dozen or so years while still getting to enjoy retirement…. He hoped it didn't come to that. God, he actually had hope again. <em>Look at what you've done to me, Gabe.</em> Hope was a rare commodity for him these days, one that Jack tried to only acknowledge sparingly. There was too much that could happen in the next twenty-four hours for him to let it pull him in too deeply. He didn't dare. His heart could only break so much more.</p>
<p>Walking the Hague to get back to the court house the next morning, the leather shoes felt as claustrophobic as ever. Jack clenched his hands together to keep them from shaking too badly, the trip a haze from hotel to the courtroom. He felt a bit bad for Winston, knowing how talkative the scientist usually was and liked to be, but he just…couldn't right now. Too much was on the line.</p>
<p>Everyone stood. Everyone sat. Words were said to start proceedings. Then, finally-</p>
<p>"After much deliberation, we have come to a unanimous decision. Gabriel Reyes, we find you not guilty of war crimes."</p>
<p>Jack gasped in air, his lungs forgetting how to function. Yes!</p>
<p>"That said, we find you guilty of crimes against humanity."</p>
<p>NO. No!</p>
<p>"However, given your willingness to sacrifice yourself for the good of your country, for the world, and for Overwatch, along with your honesty and the evidence proving your intentions, we have decided on a sentence befitting the crime. You will pay reparations to each of the countries represented among the prosecution at the equivalent of one million US dollars to each. These reparations are to be paid at the earliest possible time. You will be under probation for five years. Overwatch will manage your probation and report back to us should there be any evidence of non-committal. During these five years, you will be barred from inter-country relations, including but not limited to missions, diplomatic or otherwise, and any kind of black ops activity. You may be employed as a consultant with Overwatch and you will be restricted from firearms during your probation period except in the context of teaching other agents. You will be under house arrest during this period unless Overwatch allows you necessary leave. If you meet this probation period with no arising issues, this court finds no issue in releasing you from these restrictions."</p>
<p>He- they- what?</p>
<p>"Court adjourned."</p>
<p>Jack stared down as the security operatives moved forward again- and this time, retreated with the cuffs and not the man. Gabriel stood at the table, staring down at his freed arms as if in shock. He probably <em>was</em> in shock. God, Jack certainly was.</p>
<p>He didn't feel Winston move from his side, only realizing the ape had left when he appeared on the floor beside Sombra and Gabe, holding out one hand. Jack trailed down, watching Gabriel reach out and shake the hand firmly, eyes appearing more dazed the closer he got.</p>
<p>"Told you it would work out." Sombra grinned, popping up by his side.</p>
<p>"I don't know how you did it." Jack murmured, then turned to stare at her in amazement. "But you did it. I just- it's- this is-"</p>
<p>"I know, I know. I'm fabulous." A pin-striped arm wrapped around his back, pulling Jack forward. "He needs some support though. Get in there."</p>
<p>They owed her so much. So, so much. "Yes ma'am." Jack saluted.</p>
<p>"Don't call me ma'am. Yuck. Guh, I'm not your age, Gruñón." Rolling her eyes, Sombra waved him off.</p>
<p>"-glad to have you back with us. Just let me know what I can do to make your stay more comfortable, all right?" Winston realized they had company, letting go of the hand before him to make room. "Ah, good you-"</p>
<p>Jack surged forward and pulled Gabriel into his arms, hugging him so tightly he could feel when their heartbeats synced, could feel when the other set of arms wrapped around and clung back to him. They were both shaking, faces tucked in each other's necks, and Jack was grateful for the visor as his vision swam, tears streaming down his cheeks. No words were needed. </p>
<p>...His damn chest ached. Jack winced and tried to hide it, but his husband, ever-observant, zeroed in on the discomfort almost immediately. Gabriel pulled him back to arms-length, eyes pointedly flashing down to the area that had been throbbing to the touch even through two sets of suits.</p>
<p><em>You didn't.</em> The old rib-breaking trick-? Damn, Jackie. Gabriel swallowed, leaning in for their foreheads to touch, and sighed. <em>Can't believe you.</em></p>
<p><em>Worth it.</em> They'd made it through and Gabe was- Gabe was FREE. He was free and-</p>
<p>Gabriel was coming home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. King Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Every step closer to the dropship felt more and more surreal. Hands originally connected by only pinkies shifted to grip and then interlock, white-knuckled fingers clinging to the point of pain to reassure that neither were dreaming. Winston's back bobbed in front, leading the way down Van Alkemadelaan towards the waterfront and freedom, neither of the men behind him daring to say a word and break the moment.</p><p>Then, the sparkling ocean waters came into view, the familiar sight of an Overwatch dropship pulled up alongside De Pier as the rippling waves waltzed languidly underneath…and Gabriel found himself frozen in his tracks. </p><p>None of this could possibly be happening. No, he had clearly hallucinated the most ideal ending to the hearing and was high out of his mind on some calming drug while awaiting transport to prison-</p><p>The light of the setting sun on the tips of the waves were too perfect. The ambling carousel was too picturesque, the official transport impossible. Overwatch would not accept him with open arms. Why would they? Winston would never present his back so freely to the Reaper, he'd never get to walk down a street without wearing a mask, and he'd certainly never get to hold hands with his husband in public. Impossible. Implausible. </p><p>"Gabe." A gentle tug eased him forward. Numbly, he followed.</p><p>The wharf was just as gorgeous up close, showing off everything from dining options to bungee jumping to a clearly new hardlight roller coaster that extended out over the water and dared to twist over the carousel. Crimson eyes immediately began casing the area, the figures strangely detailed for having been part of a dream-</p><p>"OY!"</p><p>A brunette head popped up out of a gaggle of kids, goggles gleaming in excitement as Tracer phased forward once, twice- and shot right past Winston to pull a certain black-suited ex-mercenary into the tightest hug she could possibly muster. "I saw the whole thing on the telly! You were right brilliant, Commander. M'so glad they let ya go- guess there's a reason they're the best judges in th'world, right?!"</p><p>His throat was sandpaper but all he could muster was an attempt to swallow whatever moisture dared accumulate on his tongue, head mechanically bobbing once in a semblance of a nod. This couldn't be real. On instinct, his free arm curled around the slighter form before him. </p><p>And all at once, Gabriel sucked in a cold breath of air and realized he wasn't dreaming. A faint crunch of mental glass skittered along the back of his skull…and, all at once, everything broke. His head dipped against Lena's, both arms dragging her in tighter as a crackled sob escaped his lungs, shoulders shuddering. It was as if he couldn't hold the emotional dam back any longer, the water bursting out without end and leaking down his cheeks in waves that rivaled the ones splashing just below. Warmth squeezed around them both once, twice, and the pressure and heat were enough to allow him to remember how to breathe. </p><p>"It's okay. It's all good, big guy."</p><p>"Got your six." A voice beside his ear. <em>Jack?</em></p><p>"We've got you." Monkey…?</p><p>Wet moments later, Gabriel shifted his head to the right, pressing into where he knew Jack's chest was. To her credit, Lena's grip didn't waver even once, the former cadet flashing a wet smile of her own up at the two supersoldiers and the genetically-altered gorilla pressed around her in the tight group hug. "Y'know, I think I really needed this too."</p><p>Murmurs had sprung up around them, arms cajoling him forward towards the dropship before too many videos and pictures could be taken. Lena finally released them to race ahead into the ship, Winston blocking as much of the view as he could as they covered the last few steps of the wharf, feet too soft against the dropship ramp without their usual metal boots. Wafts of sea air were replaced with filtered air mingling with the old sweat of soldiers long disembarked, a comfort he valued over the sea salt for once in his damn life. Gabriel let himself be guided down into a seat, eyes swollen and still pressed against Jack's suited shoulder, twisting just enough to be too difficult for anyone to finagle a flight harness around him. Fortunately, that seemed to suit Jack just fine. Familiar biceps crowded into his space and stole across his back and front while hands gathered in the formerly-ironed suit, fingers stroking up into his formerly-styled curls, a metallic <em>clunk</em> echoing dully as Jack's visor was set on a nearby seat, cheek resting just shy of Gabriel's forehead.</p><p>"We're going home." The voice echoed up through Jack's chest, near vibrating in Gabriel's mouth at the proximity. "You're free, Gabe, and you're- you're coming <em>home</em>."  The crack in Jack's words seemed to glue them even closer together, engines rumbling through the dropship floor. "We're going home."</p><p>--</p><p>The ride home took moments and yet lasted hours. Jack faded in and out of sleep, arms holding Gabriel securely to his chest. He'd known it would be only a matter of time before one of them lost it…but Jack had honestly thought he'd be the one to break down before Gabe even considered it. True, he hadn't been far behind, his eyes just as swollen as his husband's and throat ragged, but the healing factor drove the physical effects away mere minutes after they finally subsided. Normally, the swiftness of it all would have left Jack numb and hollow. With Gabriel nestled under his chin though, it was if the empty spaces in his chest were filled to bursting. Gabriel was <em>here</em> and he was <em>staying</em>.</p><p>To Jack's utter relief, no one met them as the dropship set down in Gibraltar. They could all celebrate later, he reasoned silently while giving a quick twitch of lips and a wave of <em>'thank you both- you don't know what this means to us'</em> to Winston and Lena, both of them shooing the two out as they ran through post-flight procedures. Four feet stumbled unevenly up stairs and down hallways, Athena distantly wishing them both a good night upon unlocking the door to their old apartment. The lock clicked into place as the entryway shut, keeping the rest of the world at bay.</p><p>Somehow, they made it to the bed…but hell if they managed to get their clothes off. Gabriel haphazardly toed off his shoes and socks, flung his suit jacket and tie off to the side, and flopped down face-first into the covers, a muffled groan of contentment filtering up around the comforter. Jack settled for removing a few random articles (dumped in a heap in the haze of his current mindset) and managed to get himself under the covers despite a heavy husband cutting off access at the bottom of the bed.</p><p>"Mm-" Jack nudged Gabe's form with one foot, eyes half-lidded as his gaze crooked down towards the other, not daring to put his head on the pillow just yet. He reached down, coaxing the other man up and up, inch by inch until Gabriel settled beside him, above the sheets but clearly too comfortable to move much more. They curled together, foreheads pressing as heads finally settled on a pillow and hands tangled. It took all of three minutes, muscle memory kicking in after a decade of sleeping alone, snores soon filling the room.</p><p>--</p><p>
  <strong>2:30 am</strong>
</p><p>Couldn't possibly be that early. Mm…and yet, he already felt so rested? Stretching, Gabriel yawned widely, ruffling covers as his sleepwear- pulled in weird places? A few blinks later, he realized he was still wearing the suit from the courtroom. Which meant-</p><p>Gabriel nearly gave himself whiplash to see who was lying beside him in bed, a giddy grin exploding over his face upon receiving positive identification. <em>Jack!</em> His husband was still quite dead to the world, sprawled under the sheets as a hint of drool pooled on the pillow just below his open jaw. It wasn't a dream, was it?</p><p>Did that mean- god, they'd actually taken him up on the reparations. Sombra had to have pushed them to accept that somehow, Gabe reasoned as he pushed himself up, slowly going about shedding the rest of the suit and folding what remained, his mental drill sargeant kicking in to force him into keeping as many wrinkles out of the material as possible. One million dollars to every country represented by the prosecution? Really? Even if each of the sixty countries represented under the ICC demanded funding, he'd still be left with enough to buy several small islands. Beyond supplies and the occasional creature comfort, every bit of Talon's blood money (along with what was left of his Overwatch pension) had gone untouched. What the hell he'd do with all of it (even given what was to be taken out) Gabriel had no clue, the wraith aggressively folding the last article (an undershirt) and setting it to the side. Maybe, once the probation was up, he could take Jack on a vacation? Or…maybe get a place together like they'd talked about. A house just big enough for just them and the occasional company, maybe a pet or two, enough property for them to breathe without neighbors noticing-</p><p>Domesticity sounded incredible compared to the hell he'd experienced as the Reaper.</p><p>Carefully, Gabriel slid back under the covers, silently reminding himself to thank Oxton and Winston upon their next meeting for their save back on wharf. It had been a less than ideal time to blue-screen, but Overwatch had swooped in to save his ass once again. Speaking of heroes….a scarred hand slid up to brush white hair away from the crow's feet eyes, warm body settling in against warm body,-</p><p>Oh god. Was Jack still wearing socks? For <em>Pete's sake-!</em> Such an old man, Gabriel grumped to himself, eyes rolling as his lips twitched. Just this once, he'd let it go. But as soon as Jack woke, those damn socks were going to be the first thing to go. Despite the grumbling, Gabriel soon quieted. There was no where to be, no one to impress or meet with, and no set time to do a damn thing. He was going to enjoy this, socks or not, as long as he possibly could.</p><p>--</p><p>
  <strong>5 am</strong>
</p><p>Jack woke to sunshine kissing his face, light flickering at his eyelids as lips followed down his skin. A muffled groan and much blinking later, blues registered what exactly was happening and snapped wide, mirroring the sudden grin stretching his face from side to side. Said sunshine grinned right back down, eyebrows waggling.</p><p>"Morning."</p><p>"Helluva wake-up call." Jack reached across, dragging Gabriel closer for a proper kiss that felt like coming home. Dual moans echoed into each other's mouths. "Nn- don't suppose I could get one of these <em>every</em> morning?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>What? The rest of the room came into focus, the reality of the situation sinking in with giddy delight as Jack stared his husband down.</p><p>"Every morning for the rest of your damn life, Jack Morrison." Lips pressed to one pale cheek, then the other, ending with a firm press of their mouths together once more before retreating. "Though I doubt you'll want up at this time every day."</p><p>"Maybe I'll wake up a few minutes before and beat you to the punch. How would you like that, hm?" Jack pushed at shoulders, rolling up and over Gabriel's relaxed form in a half-crouch, nose ducking in across a mottled chin as he kissed at the exposed throat. </p><p>"…I'd love that." The voice teetered on the edge of cracking, wobbling out of the chest below.</p><p>"Yeah?" Teeth nipped, thumb drawing a slow circle where collarbone and shoulder almost met.</p><p>"Yeah." He could live in this moment forever. He…<em>could</em> almost live in this moment forever. No Talon, no war, no black ops, no operations to oversee-? Just…him and Jack. Arms looped up, forearms brushing the fluff of white hair sticking out from sleep. "…Forgot how nice it was to sleep next to someone." <em>Didn’t forget, but had to block it out for a decade so I could sleep alone on a cot to take down an international terrorist organization.</em></p><p>"Yeah. Me too." <em>Imagined you sleeping next to me every night I curled up in the sleeping bag.</em> Jack ducked in closer, eyes closing as he savored the feel of the man beneath him, proximity static shock sending tingles through skin at every point of contact. </p><p>Gabriel sighed in content…before finally realizing he had to say it. "Hey."</p><p>"Mm?"</p><p>"Thought we had a 'no socks in bed' rule."</p><p>"What?" Jack rolled upwards, seating himself on Gabriel's hips with a grumble. "Really? <em>That's</em> the first thing we're going to talk about?"</p><p><em>"Offffffff."</em> Came the whine from below, elbow cast over eyes to block out the rays of the rising sun through their window. "I can still feel 'em against my legs."</p><p>The poker face broke into a wheezing giggle. "You big baby."</p><p>
  <em>"Jaaaaaack-"</em>
</p><p>"Fine, fine." With a soft <em>'oof'</em>, Jack rolled over and began pulling rumpled sock after rumpled sock off, the rest following without much fanfare. Sleeping in the nude had been a thing of the past, a past where he'd had a husband at his back and could trust that they wouldn't be woken into a battleground, but it was surprisingly as easy to slip off the stigma of the past decade as it was to pull off every last remaining piece of the suit he'd unfortunately slept in. Finally, without anything to hold him back, Jack slid back into bed and laid down directly on top of Gabriel, head pillowed on the familiar chest. "Better?" It really <em>was</em> better.</p><p>"So much better." His husband was a gigantic, living thermal blanket, heat seeping into every pore. Gabe smiled up sleepily, hands tracing old scars across Jack's upper back. "Mm. Little more sleep?"</p><p>"Sure." Jack was already half-asleep anyway, the word slurring. They had all the time in the world now. A little more sleep wouldn't hurt anything.</p><p>--</p><p>
  <strong>8 am</strong>
</p><p>Cold air woke him first. Gabriel grumbled, pulling at blankets and sheets to wrap himself more fully in. It wasn't until he tried to blink that he realized how much darker the room was. The blinds had been pulled, and-</p><p>Where was Jack?</p><p>Immediately, he was wide awake. Gabriel sprang out of bed, smoke replacing legs as he flung open the bedroom door and- and uh-</p><p>"Morning." Jerking his head up in greeting, Jack grinned and continued whisking at the bowl in hand. "Sleep well?"</p><p>Making breakfast, apparently. "Morning." It came out a little more sullen than Gabe meant it to. <em>You scared me. Don't do that.</em> "Pancakes?"</p><p>"The Morrison specialty." Tongue poking out to wet a spot on his bottom lip where the scar was cracking along with the chapped area, Jack hummed and watched for the bubbles to appear in the batter. Ah, there. "Even found some orange extract in the pantry."</p><p>"It wasn't expired?" That really was a miracle. Gabriel slid up behind Jack's back, naked form to naked form, arms folding around the narrow hips and crossing just below the bowl of pancake mix, head curling over one shoulder.</p><p>Did extract ever expire? Snagging the bottle, Jack searched for a stamped 'use by' date with squinted eyes. Ah- oh. "Eh." He shrugged, setting it back down.</p><p>"How expired was it?"</p><p>"Mmm…" Batter done, Jack went to move towards the heated griddle- but was held in place. He could easily break the grip, but…he didn't really want to. "Couple years."</p><p>"Try again."</p><p>Damnit, he'd seen. "Okay, fourteen years. But really, what's the difference between fresh and expired extract?"</p><p>"I guess 'expired' is a construct?"</p><p>"Pff. There goes Mister Philosopher."</p><p>"You're one to judge."</p><p>Jack turned in the hold, bowl set off to the side, and pulled Gabriel into a tight hug. "Yeah, touché." <em>Missed you.</em> He'd missed Gabe's preferences, his morning teasing, the way one foot inevitably made it's way out over the side of the bed while he slept like the limb was hotter than the rest and needed to cool down away from everything else. Jack had nearly given in to the temptation to tickle that foot this morning but had held back, content to watch Gabriel sleep in <em>their</em> bed-</p><p>His throat was suddenly too tight. Jack ducked his head into a shoulder, nose smushing into muscle.</p><p><em>I missed you too.</em> Gabriel nearly mumbled it aloud to Jack's ear, not that it needed to be said for his husband to know what was meant. All that mattered was that they'd made it through and still had each other.</p><p>…Twenty minutes later, with many breaks for snuggling (and with a few burnt pancakes to show for them), two plates with a stack each sat ready for breakfast. It had always amused Gabriel to watch how differently they ate the morning cakes. Jack drizzled syrup on top and sliced down through all the layers for a bite, fork and knife in hand. His own pancakes were pulled one-by-one from the top, the stack shoved to the side of the plate, and with some clever leverage and the edge of a fork, pieces of pancake were separated and dipped in a little bowl of syrup before consumption. Jack had called it wasteful back in the day. Then again, he was probably grumpy that <em>he</em> hadn't thought of it, especially given the jealous look given when Jack had realized Gabriel drank the rest of the unused syrup at the end. Today was no different, Gabriel smirking around the raised bowl, droplets of syrup leaking around the corners of his upturned lips. This time, however, felt a little different.</p><p>Cocky bastard. He knew what he was doing, didn't he. Jack huffed, twitched, then reached for the bowl as soon as Gabe had finished, setting it heavily on the table.</p><p>"Hey-" Gabriel grumbled. "What are you-"</p><p>Shoving himself to his feet, Jack took hold of Gabe's head in both hands and tilted it back, mouth sealing over mouth and sliding in deep, tongue swiping along tongue.</p><p>Oh- oh- sh-shit- Gabriel moaned. Damnit, it was like Jack was- like he was- </p><p>Like he was a damn syrup thief-! The second Jack pulled back, Gabe huffed in dismay. "Jerk."</p><p>"Your jerk." Jack tilted his husband's head back further, kissing off the spots of syrup dotting his chin. </p><p>"Mn-" </p><p>A sudden memory tugged at the back of Jack's eyelids, hands tugging at hands to pull Gabriel up to his feet. "Come with me?"</p><p>Hm? Gabe leaned in, humming happily. "I'll follow you anywhere you want to go."</p><p>Correct answer. A weight lifted off Jack's chest. Double sets of feet padded back into the bedroom, Jack pushing Gabriel back towards the bed. "Sit."</p><p>"Okay…?" Huh. Somehow, he'd read that wrong. Doing as he was told, Gabriel watched in confusion as Jack searched through the pile of clothes at the side of the bed. What-</p><p>Oh. </p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p>"I know why you did it." Fingers trembled around the chain held loosely between. "I even agree that they would have taken it. But…but goddammit, Gabe. Did you have to give it to me like that?"</p><p>"We'd run out of time." Gabriel whispered, eyes locked on the jewelry. "I didn't- I just knew I didn't want anyone getting their hands on it that wasn't supposed to."</p><p>"I know." <em>It hurt, but I understand.</em> Crooked thumbnail popped the latch, sliding the chain free. Jack heaved a breath, then slid to one knee on the carpet.</p><p><em>What?</em> Gabe stared, lungs caught in his esophagus.</p><p>"When we got married all those years ago, it was a different time with different rules. We were forced to keep it a secret under lock and key, in the closet as it were-"</p><p>Gabriel managed a strangled laugh.</p><p>"-mostly due to our positions at Overwatch. But none of that is holding us back anymore and…I don't want it to be a secret any more." Jack's shaky voice grew stronger by the second, edged with anxiety but painted in confidence. "I want to be by your side and I want you to be by mine, no matter what, and have everyone know who and what we are."</p><p>"The most stubborn power couple on the planet-?" The half-joke wheezed on Gabe's lips.</p><p>"Hell yeah." They were on the same page. Jack swallowed even as he grinned, hands openly shaking now and trying to not fumble the ring. "I guess what I'm trying to say is…I love you with every ounce of my soul, Gabriel Reyes, and I want everyone to know. You gonna be okay with that?" It sounded so much worse out loud. God, why hadn't he practiced this more-</p><p>"Jack. Baby." Why were his eyes so wet? Gabriel leaned in and pressed into a gentle kiss that left them both trembling. If he could, he'd give the world to Jack over and over again. This damn man was one-of-a-kind. …Damnit, he hadn't responded yet, had he? "Only if you're okay with everyone knowing how much I adore you too, you asshole. Making me cry and shit, damnit." Gabe wiped furiously at his face, snuffling even as he held out his left hand to Jack. "King me, jackass."</p><p>The ring still fit like a glove over Gabriel's fourth finger, Jack wiggling it on before pressing a kiss to the golden metal. "Bastard." He grinned like a fool, wiping at his own eyes. He'd had nothing to worry about. Of course. Damnit, his nerves had really been shot about it all, something about Gabriel wanting to keep them safe by keeping their relationship a secret…but clearly, that had never even been on the table.</p><p>"Your bastard." Gabriel finally got his traitorous eyes under control and leaned in for a kiss. "I did say I was going to wear the ring once I got back, didn’t I? I wasn't about to go back on that."</p><p>"I know. I just-"</p><p>"No more running." Foreheads bumped, crimson and blue eyes staring into each other. "No more hiding. Just us, Jackie. I promise. I <em>promise.</em>"</p><p>They sat at the edge of the bed for endless minutes, savoring the air and the moment. But then-</p><p>"Hey." Eyebrows waggled. Gabriel tipped a finger under Jack's chin, tilting it up. "I believe I promised you something else too, mm?"</p><p>Oh?! Jack's hands slid up the bedspread and settled on Gabriel's hips, squeezing gently. "Yeah?"</p><p>"Yeah." Lips sealed together once, twice. "Mm- I believe I mentioned you were a pain in my ass, if you recall?"</p><p>"I recall." He was up for that? Just yesterday, they'd been at the ICC- but damn, the thought of it all had Jack's blood run red-hot. Pupils dilated, dry throat swallowing once again. Hands kneaded around back to Gabriel's ass, fingers pawing. "Husband."</p><p>"Husband." Metal flashed in the meager light of the bedroom as Gabriel's left hand slid around and into Jack's hair, ring pressing to scalp as he leaned into a fierce kiss. One kiss became two, three, four-</p><p>Jack pressed Gabriel down into the bed by their connected mouths, leg crooking up under one of Gabe's to push him further up onto the blanketed space. Skin slid on skin, hips jerking as they came into contact again and again in a slow grind. They had time. They could take their time-</p><p><em>"Jack-"</em> Gabriel sighed, grinding up.</p><p>Okay. Maybe not too much time.</p><p>"Pick a number from one thru three." Jack mouthed down one shoulder, nipping at the black streaks intertwining about Gabriel's bicep. Usually the area was covered in thick white costume paint for the damn Reaper costume, but now he could do what he wanted without needing to worry about smearing make-up. </p><p>"…Two?" What was he up to? A recollection of remembering a preference in numbers flicked at the back of Gabriel's mind but he couldn't quite remember what it had meant back then.</p><p>"Good choice." With that, Jack pulled back completely.</p><p>What? Hey! Gabriel attempted to follow but was met with a finger pointed at mid-chest.</p><p>"Up further on the bed."</p><p><em>Oh?</em> Cock twitching up in interest, Gabe obeyed.</p><p>Jack smoothly grabbed lube from the bedside drawer and set the bottle to the side, the soldier taking a seat at the head of the bed after the pillow was roughly stuffed between his lower back and the headboard. "C'mere."</p><p>On all fours, Gabriel crawled slowly up and over the long legs until they were nose to nose, smiles smeared together in another unhurried kiss. "Mmhm?"</p><p>Hands steered him up closer, Jack's knees bending and forcing Gabriel to brace against his shoulders, back arching at the odd angle. It did make it much easier, however, for one lubed hand to sneak between the doubly-spread legs and press just behind Gabe's balls, index knuckle pressing between the two as middle knuckle rubbed into the perineum. Ring finger slid further down, lube rubbed along the outside of the entrance with care. </p><p>"GUH-!" Jack really did know every spot still, didn’t he? Rocking hips stopped dead by the brace of Jack's legs, Gabriel gave an aborted whimper, pre-cum bubbling and threatening to drip onto Jack's chest. "Hh-ah-"</p><p>"Mm- god, Gabe. You're so goddamn beautiful." Jack pressed kisses just under pecs, lips tracing ribs. It took little to no time for the area below to relax, one lubed finger easing in without much trouble. "Still wonder how the hell I got so lucky."</p><p>"No such- no such thing as luck. Just good- good- HH-" Gabriel's head jerked back as the finger slid past sensitive spots. "Good genetics-"</p><p>"Not what you said back at the Talon Headquarters." One finger became two.</p><p>"Y-yeah, but-" He was doing that on purpose! Gabe gripped at the shoulders tighter, fingers leaving red marks in Jack's skin.</p><p>"Mmhm?"</p><p>"Shut uh-up-"</p><p>"Mm." Two fingers became three. Three stretched and scissored and teased-</p><p>"HA-AH-" Stars mingled on the back of Gabriel's eyelids, hips shallowly thrusting back into the stretch. Bastard was just brushing the edges of his prostate on purpose wasn't he-!</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>Fingers slid free. Gabe blinked as the legs below him dropped and hands turned him. What-? Wait- <em>OH!</em> "Reverse cowboy?" Boy, it had been a while since they'd attempted this. Damn, Jack. <em>Hot.</em></p><p>"With a twist." Jack helped Gabriel adjust, knees bending to parallel his own and kneel back, Gabe's heels nearly pressing into Jack's hipbones. With a quick slick of lube along himself, Jack lined up…and let Gabe sink down at his own speed.</p><p>It had been YEARS since he'd been able to trust their environment enough to let anything like this happen. Warmth and pressure built as Gabriel eased down, breath speeding up into nearly hiccups as Jack spread him wide, Jack's chest pressing into his back from behind and Jack's hot breath tingling across his neck-</p><p>"Fuck, you feel so good." It was like coming home all over again. Jack's forehead met the back of Gabriel's hairline, savoring it all and trying desperately to keep from thrusting up into the wet heat like a teenager. "Fuck, Gabe-"</p><p>"Mm-muh-mngh-" Finally, ass hit the tops of Jack's legs and twin groans lit the air. Gabriel panted roughly, arms leaning forward to brace on knees-</p><p>-but a sudden arm around his waist aborted the motion outright. "Jack?"</p><p>"Nope." One arm kept Gabriel close, the other slinking around front, fingerpads teasing at nipples and along skin with just enough pressure to send goosebumps rippling along the scarred expanse. Jack leaned back just enough, taking Gabe with him and coaxing his husband's arms to grip the headboard behind them. Heels dug in- and Jack thrust <em>up.</em></p><p>"HAH-! Hm-nn-ghh-" Oh fuck oh shit- it was a whole new angle. Had Jack been researching something new for just this moment?! Sure, they'd had time to think about how this was going to be for their first time in private in nearly a decade-</p><p>"Let go. Babe, I want to hear y-you." Gabriel's abs rippled below his arm, Jack increasing pace as he mouthed at the skin below one ear. "You can be as loud as you want. It's just us."</p><p>"I-!" Gabe shuddered, near-spasming in the grip. "I- please-" Between the position and Jack's- Jack's <em>everything,</em> none of this was going to last long. The movement along his pecs and nipples sent electricity straight down his spine. "Jack-"</p><p>"Let GO." Both hands dropped to hips, white hair dribbling sweat along scarred forehead as Jack pounded up into his husband-</p><p>-and right into the prostate that had only been glanced off of before. Gabriel's head dropped back onto Jack's shoulder, hands leaving dents in the headboard. "JA-AH-ah-ah-ah-! Pleassssse- please god yes there there there-"</p><p>"Mine." Jack growled, hands keeping Gabriel right where he wanted him. <em>"Mine."</em></p><p>"Hhh-hh-hh-HA! Ah-JACK!" The orgasm sent his back into a perfect arch, Gabriel giving a low moan as the spasms drew him in tight before letting him go. "God, Jack-"</p><p>"One."</p><p>…What? Gabe blinked. One? One of what?</p><p>
  <em>Oh shit, he'd chosen TWO.</em>
</p><p>"You're not- you're not actually going to-?"</p><p>"Only if you're okay with it."</p><p>"…Yes." Gabriel gave a solemn nod. Holy shit. They were doing this. "Fuck yes."</p><p>With guiding hands up and a wet squelch, Gabriel was lifted up and off of Jack. Then, they were face to face and it took little (if any) coaxing for their mouths to meet once more. Legs wrapped around waist, hands eased up and around, and they slid back together again with another set of twin groans. The pace was slow this time, perhaps partly to keep Jack from finishing off too quickly, but damn if it wasn't exactly what Gabriel wanted. It was just enough, almost non-sexual in the way they glided together if not for the connection below, each one holding the other as close as they could.</p><p>No more running. Jack kissed the tip of Gabriel's nose.</p><p>No more hiding. Gabriel's ring pressed under Jack's jaw as they pressed into another kiss. </p><p>Finally, a life of time for messy pancake-syrup-stealing and time for blanket-sharing and time to just be them…just like they'd wanted so many years before.</p><p>Despite the friction and oversensitivity from before (and with a little added lube), Gabe's cock perked back up to life within minutes. Jack cracked a cheeky grin. "Look who joined the party again."</p><p>"Mm-" finger threaded through hair. "Shushhh. Ruining- the moment."</p><p>"What m-moment? The one where I get you to- to cum twice in a row?"</p><p>"That- no, not that one. Damnit, J-Jack." Gabriel whimpered as they shifted, the thrusts beginning to slide back across his prostate again. "Where's your sense of ro-romance, damn-damn <em>iiiiit-</em>"</p><p>"Here." Jack smoothed a hand up one of Gabe's thighs, locked powerfully around him. "Here." He leaned in for another kiss, then pulled back enough for only their noses to be touching, eyes focused on each other with laser focus. "Here." Hips sped up.</p><p>"NNAH-! FUCK! Fuck-" Gabriel whimpered, forcing himself to keep eye contact on Jack even as the blue eyes blew wide. "Hah-hah-hah-"</p><p>"Don't look away. Don't- don't look- away-" Jack gritted his teeth, but it was to no avail. He couldn't hold it. God- "Gabe, I'm- I-"</p><p>
  <strong>CR-R-R-RACK</strong>
</p><p>Spine arching so hard the vertebrae popped like AR-15s, Gabriel writhed through the second orgasm that completely took his breath away. All he could do was hold on and hope to god he didn't shake to pieces in the aftermath.</p><p>Every muscle clamped down and Jack lost it completely. With a last thrust in, he froze and attempted to breathe through it. "Ah-ah-ahhh-"</p><p> "Jack-"</p><p>"Gabe-! Gabe…"</p><p>"…Shit." Gabriel couldn't help but feel part exasperated, part impressed as he attempted to pull some semblance of air into his lungs. His entire body felt like Jello and though yeah, it would be back to normal momentarily, he knew the kind of effort needed to get to this point. "Damn."</p><p>"Yeah?" Jack sighed contentedly, basking in the afterglow. 'Damn' indeed.</p><p>"Yeah." His husband always came through for him, didn't he. No matter the occasion (lewd or otherwise). They'd bested Talon, the Omnic Crises (both of them), every type of obstacle imaginable and still come out together and stronger for it. Few living people could claim such feats and although they had genetics on their side, that...wasn't the whole story was it? So...yeah, okay. Maybe...there was some luck involved. Just a little (even if he refused to acknowledge it out loud). Shaky hands stroked down both sides of Jack's face, cupping jaws and smoothing across cheekbones. Time slowed to a crawl as they both cooled down, foreheads pressed together and heartbeats syncing. "I love you, jackass."</p><p>"Love you too." Jack nuzzled up into Gabriel's neck, humming. "Jerk." Worth it. It had all been worth it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Two weeks later…</em>
</p>
<p>An envelope was slid in under a heavy metal door along with the evening meal, an address missing from the front and the back tab slid in instead of sealed. The room's single occupant picked it up curiously, eyes squinting down. What? Carefully, the paper pocket was eased open, revealing a single picture. On the front, it showed a rather familiar metallic surface with an unnatural dent in the middle. On the back, next to a purple sugar-skull and a scrawled 'J&amp;G', it read simply:</p>
<p>
  <em>Get bent, Akande</em>
</p>
<p>Silence followed. Then, from the armored cell came a bellow.</p>
<p>"MY TABLE!!"</p>
<p>"Hehe." A purple figure slid around the prison corner, Sombra's expression downright gleeful. That was the last of the loose ends...and the reaction was recorded via the surveillance systems she'd hacked into. The old lovebirds would get a real kick out of this. She waved a few fingers up at the security camera, grinning as she winked out of view, the footage disappearing along with her existence from the files.</p>
<p>
  "Boop!<em> Gotcha."</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>